FFI: COMANDER
by Wynter.Defensora de sakuma11
Summary: FFI comienza y junto a el nacen los Commanders, un equipo que representara a todo el mundo, un equipo que hará todo por la victoria que va por todo, comandados por el General Commander, con un secreto oculto, un secreto oscuro, ¿que pasara en el transcurso del FFI?, '¿Que secreto ocultan?...Se necesitaran Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos ¿que hay de nuevo por ahí?...bueno espero que estén bien por ahí...bueno no esta vez esperamos que estén bien...Esta vez una nueva historia traída a ustedes por ...ROX SINIESTRA.. Y WYNTER E.11. Nosotras les traemos nuestra versión del FFI. **

**CAPITULO 1**

**La reunión de la selección japonesa**

**La selección Representante del mundo aparece.**

* * *

><p>Los jóvenes de todo el mundo que practican el Fútbol Soccer, tienen un objetivo en común y ese es el torneo de Fútbol Frontera Internacional, los mejores equipos se reunirán para llevar acabo los mas emocionantes encuentros en las canchas.<p>

...Inglaterra...

se podía escuchar un publico muy animado, aplaudiendo muy contentos, en la cancha un chico de cabellos azules miraba hacia la portería después de un asombroso gol.

-Este partido ha sido muy aburrido-el joven camino hacia donde estaba su entrenador y parte de el equipo

-Edgar debes prepararte para algo grande- Entrenador

-Lo se, porque mis oponentes se encuentran mas allá de este cielo-Edgar

* * *

><p>...Estados Unidos...<p>

El marcador mostraba un O-3 , dos chicos chocaban las manos uno de ellos rubio oscuro y chico con gafas azules.

-Jugaste muy bien dylan-dijo el chico rubio

-Tu también mark, muy pronto el mundo sera nuestro, sabes hoy me siento de maravilla -dijo el chico de las gafas

-ah lo olvidava, muy pronto nuestros amigos regresaran-Mark

-AH, ¿Que dices?, ¿Hablas enserio?- lo que su amigo de inmediato asintió- ah ya veo sera muy divertido-Dylan

-Así es-Mark -con ellos finalmente recuperaremos esas alas del sueño

-Por fin tendremos el equipo perfecto, el equipo estadounidense demostrara ser el mejor- Dylan sonriendo al igual que su amigo

* * *

><p>...Italia...<p>

-Anota Fidio, el trono y el troeo de la liga te pertenecen- mientras le pasaba el balón al castaño

-claro que no se que en alguna parte del mundo hay jugadores mas fuertes que yo- Dijo fidio -Muy pronto comenzara nuestro desafió a nivel internacional y debo estar listo.

* * *

><p>Y también en países pequeños...<p>

-Mientras yo este aquí no dejare que ni un gol entre- decía un joven moreno mientras observaba sonriente el balón -o eso intentare, entrenador cuando podre enfrentarme a el- decía el joven mientras miraba a su entrenador.

-No te desesperes, sera muy pronto la oportunidad de brillar internacional mente llegara y estoy seguro que el aparecerá en el campo de juego- entrenador- endou

* * *

><p>Han pasado tres meses desde que termino lo del instituto alien, los jóvenes que habían formado parte del equipo mas fuerte de la historia regresaron a sus respectivas escuelas, disfrutando una vez mas de fútbol.<p>

-Listo-Se escucho decir endou

El balón fue mandado a la portería por Goenji pero en rápido movimiento Endou logro quedarse con este.

-Ahí va-Dijo Endou regresando el balón, desde lejos en un árbol se apoyaba una chica de cabellos violeta que miraba la practica-hasta aquí dejaremos el entrenamiento-anuncio Endou

-Muchachos no toman un descanso-Dijo Aki

Todos estaban reunidos tomando su descanso, una toalla o simplemente un poco de agua, Haruna se acerco a Natsumi.

-Conoces a esa chica- pregunto Haruna a lo Natsumi negó

-es la primera vez que la veo aquí- afirmo Natsumi llamando la atención de todos

Endo al verla corrió hacia donde estaba ella sonriendo.

-Te recuerdo tu eres Fuyuppe, me da gusto verte, aun me recuerdas, soy Endou estudiábamos juntos- Endou

-La verdad no te recuerdo dijo -La chica de cabello lila

-Vamos no finjas, ya te dije me llamo endou, soy el niño que le gusta el fútbol- haciendo que sonriera- ya te acordaste de mi

-Lo siento mucho pero no tengo idea de quien eres, quizás me confundes con alguien mas, me gusta mucho el fútbol por eso los observaba-contesto la joven

-Fuyuka- dijo un hombre de tras de ellos, que miro fijamente a Endou, al resto del equipo y de nuevo a la chica y endou- vayámonos a casa-para ponerse en camino seguido por la chica

-Nos vemos después chico que le gusta el fútbol-mientras se despedía de Endou, aki de inmediato se acerco a endou.

-La conoces- Aki

-Bueno al menos eso pensaba, recuerdo que solía jugar mucho con ella en primero de primaría- Dijo confuso Endou , a Aki se unió Someoka llegando junto a ellos

-Primero de primaría, de seguro no se acuerda de ti niño al que le gusta el fútbol-dijo bromeando el

* * *

><p>-Entonces es verdad-Dijo uno de los hombres reunidos en el salón<p>

-Así es, se formara- dijo el que estaba a su lado- Comandado por ese hombre -dijo con rabia

-Hay que detenerlo-Dijo el primero que hablo

-No es tan sencillo como parece-Dijo ahora una mujer

-Este torneo es seguido internacional mente por muchas personas, e involucra gran cantidad de jóvenes que correrían riesgos y ni hablar de los jóvenes involucrados con el equipo-dijo golpeando la mesa con los puños

-es un maldito -dijo ahora la mujer-los usara, se aprovechara y no podremos comprobar nada

-En eso te equivocas, volton comander sera detenido-dijo el que se encontraba mas tranquilo

* * *

><p>-Valla pero si son los primeros cuatro miembros del equipo y son perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa un hombre sentado en un oscuro cuarto en su escritorio- veamos que tal les cae mi visita a mis nuevos soldados<p>

* * *

><p>Endou entro junto con Toramaru al lugar donde fue citado.<p>

-Hola-dijo tachimukai sonriendo mientras se acercaba donde estaba su amigo Endou

-Pero que gusto verte-Endou

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿como has estado?-Tachimukai

-a ti también te llamaron- pregunto Endou al menor

-Y parece ser que no soy el único- Tachimukai

-Kogure, Tsunami, Fubuki-dijo Endou emocionado

-Me da gusto saber que esta bien capitán-Dijo fubuki sonriente

-en esta ocasión fuiste tu el que llego tarde- ahora hablo Goenji llamando la atención de Endou

-Lo que pasa es que me quede dormido-riendo Endou

-Hijikata y tu debes ser-PERO FUE interrumpido

-Masaru Mukata de la secundaria kidokawa-hablo otro chico

-claro hacían la técnica triangulo Z- Endou

-Sin mis hermanos simplemente no es lo mismo, para nada- Mukata

-cielos no esperaba verte por aquí- dijo endo animado

-es que estoy muy interesado en practicar fútbol -dijo hijikata

-Y tus hermanos, no importa que estés lejos de Okinawa -Endou mirando le

-descuida, una de las vecinas esta cuidando de ellos, todo esta bajo control-contesto calmado

-es bueno saberlo-endou

-Una pregunta Endou-ahora Tsunami -no tengo ni la menor idea de porque nos citaron aquí, ¿tu sabes algo?

- A mi tampoco me dijeron nada- contesto Endou- el entrenador donde esta

-parece que aun no llega-Kazemaru

-Capitan-kurimatsu grito llamando la atención de todos -anteojos esta actuando muy extraño

-desde que llego dice que no es el anteojos que conocemos, parece que esta delirando-dijo Matsuno, Endou se acerco a ellos

-mucho gusto en conocerte, soy el hermano gemelo de anteojos, quizás me estas confundiendo con el cerebrito de mi hermano-dijo dejando boquiabierto a endou

-Ah, que sorpresa-dijo Endou

-Pero soy muy distinto observen-dijo mientras arrebato el balón que tenía matsuno y con gran agilidad lo manejo dejando a todos boquiabiertos y sorprendidos

-Endo, mira también llamaron a Sakuma- dijo Kidou llamando la atención de Endou

-Veo que citaron a jugadores con grandes habilidades -dijo sakuma observando a todos, mientras endo se acercaba a ellos

-Eso quiere decir que algo bueno va a suceder-dijo Sakuma

-Así es -sonriendo endou

-Oye endo ya viste quien esta aquí- Goenji mientras al lado de el se paraba un chico de piel palida y cabellos rojo

-Hola, me da gusto verte Endou-Dijo

-Hola Hiroto-Mientras iba donde estaba goenji con el chico

-Fue una sorpresa recibir llamada de seigo, se que estas en el equipo de raimond por eso pensé que esta vez nos divertiremos jugando fútbol no lo crees-Hiroto a lo que endou de inmediato asintió-Alguien mas vino conmigo

-Cielos ese chico tiene una aura siniestra -shadow , mientras entraba el chico de cabello verde llamando la atención de todos ahí

-Oye Hiroto ¿Quien es el?-pregunto Endou, mientras el misteriosos chico arreglaba un mechón de su cabello que caía a un lado

-jum, que falta de respeto, en la tierra existe un dicho que dice; en tan solo tres días un hombre puede llegar a cambiar demasiado ¿que les parece?-Pregunto el joven con una sonrisa

-ese proverbio es-Kabeyama

-Ah ya se quien eres-Kurimatsu

-Es Reize-Dijo Someoka

-como el capitán de tormenta gemenis del intituto alien-Fubuki

-Basta ese era mi sobre nombre de extraterrestre-dijo defendiéndose el joven - Mi verdadero Nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa así que no lo olviden esta bien -sonriente el chico

-Y te apareces descaradamente, destruiste nuestra escuela como te atreves -masaru muy enojado

-En verdad lo lamento, no era mi intención, veras me esforze mucho por crear un extraterrestre que fuera real y pienso que fui demasiado lejos-Dejando a todos boquiabiertos y confusos

-se comporta como otra persona-kazemaru sin poder creerlo

-Bueno, lo pasado pasado y lo mal hecho perdonado, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos-dijo midorikawa

-otra vez con sus proverbios-kabeyama

-es cierto-dijo endou mientras recordaba- amigos quiero presentar les a alguien- mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Toramaru olvidado - Toramaru Utsunomiya, a el también le llamo el entrenado hibiki-mientras el chico hacía una reverencia

-mucho gusto pueden llamarme toramaru-dijo el chico

-¿Que posición juegas?-pregunto Kidou

-Cualquiera menos portero, sería un honor jugar en su equipo, lo digo enserio-Dijo el chico

-Oye endo hay un tipo que tiene hora de haber llegado y no me agrada en lo absoluto-Dijo Tsunami mirando hacia donde el chico que peinaba su cabello-¿tu lo conoces?

-No tampoco, le conozco-respondió endou pero se acerco a el

-Mucho gusto soy Endou, de casualidad te llamo el entrenador Hibiki-Pregunto Endou

-Si y a ti ¿que?-contesto el chico

-Que no te enseñaron modales en tu casa-molesto Someoka

-a mi nadie me dice que tengo que hacer-dijo dejando de peinarse el cabello

-Quien te crees que eres-dijo aun mas molesto someoka

-no vale la pena -dijo Tsunami detiendo lo que le diera su golpe

-No te enojes, queremos saber cual es tu nombre-dijo Endou

-soy seiya tobitaka -dijo el chico tranquilizandose y volviendo a peinar su cabello

-pues mucho gusto tobitaka-dijo sonriendo endou

-como sea, mucho gusto-dijo de mala gana, en ese momento entro el entrenador hibiki, llamando la atención de todos

Todos comenzaron a reunirse frente al entrenador Hibiki, en ese momento un balón salió por los aires en dirección a Kidou, que al darse cuenta de inmediato lo regreso siendo detenido por Fudou, que miraba con una sonrisa

-Es fudou-dijo Sakuma

* * *

><p>...Francia...<p>

En un lujosa casa estaban un hombre de ya cierta edad y un joven discutiendo, al parecer la pelea era bastante fuerte al punto de estar a punto de pegarle al menor, pero se detuvo, el muchacho poco después se fue a su habitación y sin pensar en una mochila metió ropa, plata que tenía entre otras cosas personales muy molesto salio cuando su padre estaba distraído. anduvo por muchas calles hasta que una sombra apareció delante de el.

-Valla, valla, joven woltiwa- dijo el hombre

-¿Quien eres tu?-dijo el chico mirando al hombre

-Tu no me conoces, así que no pierdas tu tiempo en esas preguntas tontas-contesto el hombre

-entonces que quieres-dijo el chico molesto

-parece que no te llevas nada bien con tu padre Eliot- dijo el hombre

-como sabes mi nombre-dijo el chico desconfiado-es mas como sabes eso

-Hay Eliot yo se mucho de ti, pero dime acaso es mentira lo que te digo-Dijo el hombre de nuevo a lo que el chico bajo la cabeza

-No no lo es, no me llevo nada bien con el-Dijo Eliot-todo es su trabajo, su dinero, soy todo por el

-sabes que no Eliot, ese talento no es por el, tu talento te llevara a demostrarle que eres mucho-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- únete a mi y dejaras de depender de el, dejaras de ser alguien por el tu seras Eliot Woltiwa y cada cosa que obtengas no te lo habrá dado el

-Eso, sería perfecto yo quiero eso-dijo el chico sonriendo Eliot un joven cabello rubio y ondulado de largo hasta el final de la nuca y suele des peinarlo .Ojos azules casi zafiros, la gente suele perderse en su mirada solo por ese color. Su piel esta un poco bronceada y su sonrisa blanca resalta a la distancia. Sus músculos están bien formados.

-Entonces solo ven conmigo ya te he dicho-repitió el hombre

-Nada es de gratis, que tengo que hacer- Preguntó Eliot

-Muy bien Eliot, así me gusta vamos avanzando-Dijo el hombre

-Solo forma parte de mi equipo, equipo de fútbol y derrotar a todos, los participantes de FFI -dijo el hombre dando media vuelta

-¿Equipo?-repitió confuso eliot

-Equipo, Commander-Dijo El hombre- ustedes deben derrotar a todos con estos-mostrando le una piedra en ese momento el chico comenzó a marearse o sentirse un poco extraño de inmediato el hombre sonrió y la oculto -aun no es hora si Eliot

-Jugar Fútbol, Ganar, mis cosas favoritas dijo el chico, estoy dispuesto-dijo el chico-yo me uniré a usted eme

-Oh pero claro, para ti y el reto del equipo General Volton Comander, simplemente General-dijo el hombre

* * *

><p><strong>bueno esto es el inició esperamos les haya gustado y pues lo hayan disfrutado como nosotras preparando todo y escribiendo. <strong>

**Bueno que creen se aceptaran Oc pero son solo siete, nada mas, ah y por supuesto suzuno no esta disponible es de Rox!...mejor evitemos riesgos. Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora la ficha esta abajo, y pues la historia no nos pertenece, ni sus personajes. **

**Eliot Woltiwa, Oc pertenece a Rox siniestra. **

**Ficha: **

**Nombre: **

**Apellido: **

**Nacionalidad: ( con respecto a esto cada nacionalidad sera diferente, argentina, Francia, canadá y rusia)  
><strong>

**Apariencia: **

**Personalidad:**

**Ropa: **

**Gustos: **

**Disgutos:**

**miedos o debilidades: **

**Pareja: **

**Posición:**

**Técnicas****: **

**Que los llevo aceptar el trato con el General:**

**Extra:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno acá nosotras de nuevo con la continuación de FFI: Commander , bueno pues creó que solo nos queda pedir disculpa por el retraso y que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Nace los Equipos.**

* * *

><p>Un chico cruzaba la calle su expresión era seria el chico era algo alto, delgado, de cuerpo atlético, su cabello de tono Rubio, un poco largo a la nuca algo revuelto dando le un toque rebelde con algunos mechones que caen al lado izquierdo de su rostro estos desiguales, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, de tez blanca, de labios finos. Cuando miro frente a el estaba un Hombre de estatura alta frente a el, la calle era poco transitada por vehículos y personas.<p>

-Tu -dijo el Rubio mirando al hombre frente a el

-Luka, valla forma de saludarme-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre

-¿Que quieres?-dijo de mala gana el chico

-Únete a Commander Luka esta es tu ultima oportunidad-dijo el hombre serio

-No hay razón para que te apoye -dijo Luka mientras continuaba su camino -tu me necesitas pero yo no te necesito

-No seas arrogante Luka, porque yo no estaría tan seguro de eso -dijo el hombre haciendo que se detuviera el rubio

-Según tu en que te necesito-dijo volteando a ver al hombre

-Acaso no quieres que tu padre, te deje de ver como el inútil, acaso no quieres que note que no solo tu hermano existe- mientras se acercaba al chico- acaso no quieres que mire que puedes ser mas fuerte que tu hermano Luka.-el chico solo guardo silencio, miraba hacia el piso, sus manos empuñadas, sus ojos mostraban la rabia que lo envolvía en ese momento -Por si quieres mi ayuda Luka-dijo el hombre mientras le daba una tarjeta con un numero el chico dudo.

-No lo necesitaré, Me uniré a ti -dijo el Rubio

-Buena decisión, todo cambiará Luka-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el hombre- Pero necesitaras de esto -dijo mostrando un colgante con una extraña piedra al chico -¿Estas dispuesto?

-Porque no-Dijo Luka -Seremos los mejores y nadie podrá evitar lo General

-Excelente Luka-dijo el hombre, frente a ellos se detuvo un auto de inmediato entraron ambos.

* * *

><p>-Extranjero- Aki Endo mirando a Natsumi

-Así es iré a estudiar al extranjero saldré esta noche -dijo Natsumi

-¿Porque Natsumi? , no piensas ver el partido de selección-Endou

-Lo lamento pero lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo-Natsumi

-pero nos apoyaras en el torneo-Aki

-Desde luego, estará ahí animando los, en mi ausencia me gustaría que tu y Haruna apoyen en todo momento a la selección-dijo Natsumi mirando a Aki -a partir de ahora vendrán nuevos desafíos

-Claro-Aki

-cuenta con nosotros, te deseamos suerte, prometemos no defraudarte-Dijo Endo

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde en otro Lugar, Dentro de una habitación estaba una chica de cabello castaño rojizo a la mitad de la espalda ondulado, un flequillo desigual cae al lado izquierdo de su rostro, de estatura mediana, de cuerpo normal y delgada, sus ojos grandes de un hermoso color azul grisáceo y con largas pestañas, de Tez Pálida y delgados labios de tono rosa. La chica miraba desde el balcón de su habitación en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar y entro a la habitación por el.<p>

-General-dijo la chica

-Brittany ya van en camino, tienes la información ya sabes que hacer-habló el hombre

-Si lo se, General no vendrá con ellos-la chica

-No, yo debo de ir por alguien mas, antes-contesto el hombre

-Esta bien General, ellos están llegando-dijo Brittany sonriendo

-Confió en ti Brittany-dijo el hombre para luego colgar de inmediato la chica salio de su habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras, abajo estaban dos chicos rubios de pie frente a la escaleras.

-Bienvenidos chicos-dijo Brittany mientras bajaba las escaleras y miraba ambos chicos- Soy Brittany Thiers, soy parte de Commander al igual que ustedes, las ordenes del General son muy sencillas, asignare sus habitaciones ahí esta toda la información que necesitan hasta recibir nuevas ordenes del General, suban y sigan me -dijo la chica, cosa que ambos obedecieron.

Al subir tomo el pasillo del lado Derecho se miraban varias puertas la chica se detuvo en la segunda.

-Eliot Woltiwa-dijo Brittany mirando al oji azul -esta es tu habitación

-Muy bien -dijo el chico con mala gana acercando se a la puerta

- Guarda muy esto y no lo habrás son ordenes del General, solo podrás hasta que lo ordene- dijo la chica entregando le una pequeña caja de color azul

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Eliot tomando la caja y mirando la confuso

-Esas son las ordenes, se paciente y sabrás Eliot -Dijo Brittany seria

-Vale, supongo que el monigote no sabe nada mas-dijo Eliot entrando a su habitación la chica solo puso los ojos en blanco y continuo su camino.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-Pregunto Luka a la chica

-Soy parte de Commander ya lo he dicho y sera mejor que sigamos como si no nos conociéramos Luka -Dijo la chica parando en la cuarta puerta del pasillo

-Si tu lo dices-Dijo con molestia el Rubio

-Toma, y enserio no lo habrás, puedes salir lastimado si lo haces antes de tiempo-sorprendiendo al chico- Nunca creí que te unirías

-Pues ya lo ves Brittany-dijo con arrogancia el chico mientras entraba en su habitación

* * *

><p>...Esa noche en el Aeropuerto...<p>

-estos son los documentos de la ultima investigación-entregando le los papeles a Natsumi- Analiza cada detalle antes de llegar a tu destino

-De acuerdo, si esta información es real creo que el destino de Endou cambiará drástica mente - Natsumi mirando el sobre que había recibido -yo me encargaré de verificarla con mis propios ojos.

-¿Estarás bien?, me preocupa que vallas sola -pregunto el mayor

- Es la primera vez que ayudo a alguien, y a decir verdad nunca me había atrevido hacer algo así-mirando al mayor Natsumi

Minutos después el avión había despegado se podía mirar a la chica leyendo la información que se le fue entregada.

...Rairaiken Fideos, esa misma noche...

-Sabia que vendrías -hablo un hombre mayor

-Entrenador ¿Porque Kidou y Fudou jugarán en el mismo equipo? usted sabe a la perfección que existen problemas entre los dos- soltó Endou, en ese momento entro Kidou-Ah, Kidou

-Veo que me leíste el pensamiento-Dijo Kidou serio, la platica continuo con el entrenador - Lo siento pero eso no me convence, ¿Cual fue el motivo por el que eligió a Fudou?-Kidou al no estar satisfecho con la repuesta del entrenador

-Pienso que el tiene muy buenas posibilidades como jugador esa es una muy buena razón-el entrenador Hibiki habló

-Diga lo que diga ese niño no tiene la capacidad para formar parte de la selección de japón-Dijo molesto Kidou

-Yo me encargare de ver si cumple los requisitos o no, para eso haremos el equipo de selección-dijo el entrenador Hibiki-sean muy cuidadosos si no hay un buen desempeño de su parte los dejare fuera de la selección

-Ya lo sabemos entrenador-mirando a Kidou preocupado contesto Endou

-este partido lo podrán usar a su favor o tal vez termine perjudicando los lo importante es saber apreciar a sus jugadores- Hibiki se levanto- En fin lo primero que deben de hacer es conseguir un buen lugar en el próximo partido, una vez lo logren sus combaten a futuro los hará cambiar, pero esa respuesta solo la encontraran aquí dentro -dijo sonriente el hombre

-Con que ese es el nuevo desafió que nos esta proponiendo-dijo Endou sonriendo

-con que un desafió, si podría llamarse le así-dijo el entrenado

-Si hagamos lo, Kidou-dijo emocionado Endou

* * *

><p>Dos días después...<p>

El partido para la selección del equipo representantes de Japón estaba por empezar se podían ver a alumnos de las diferentes secundarías de la ciudad y los dos equipo ya estaban listos para empezar el partido tan esperado.

-miren cuanta gente-dijo Kabeyama mirando los alrededores- y muchos de ellos vinieron a apoyarnos

-claro era de esperar se después de todo el lugar de la selección esta en juego-dijo Kazemaru

-Equipo hoy tenemos que jugar como nunca-dijo Endou ya reunido con su equipo

-Recuerden que somos rivales pero debemos trabajar en equipo utilicen todo su potenciales para sobresalir -Dijo Kidou

-sI-Contestaron el resto del equipo

El partido estaba por comenzar, solo restaban minutos para que todo comenzara y se decidiera quienes serian los representantes de Japón

* * *

><p>...Argentina...<p>

Se podía oír el sonido del agua cada vez que sus pies golpeaba en los charcos, una chica de cabellos castaños corría todo lo que sus piernas les permitía, ella no permitiría que la angustia y desesperación se apoderaran de ella, La chica iba en la calle del parque pensó en ocultarse allí no era mala idea el lugar era grande y había una salida que una vez estuviera ahí no le podrían hacer nada.  
>-vamos nena-decía el mas joven-no me digas que quieres que juguemos en el parque<br>-Déjame en paz-dijo Rocio sin detenerse  
>-Eso esta muy difícil-Dijo un joven apenas unos años mayor que el otro, ambos iban armados.<br>-Yo que les hice-Rocio mientras corría aun mas rápido y en un momento se logro perder de la vista de ellos  
>-Tu nada, pero tu hermano-mientras daba la orden a los otros dos hombres de buscarla-Si, no fue capaz de defender a mi padre por su culpa ahora esta en una cárcel y ¿que crees?-dijo el mayor esperando que la chica contestara<br>-Pagará con lo mas importante que tenga, y que cosa podría ser que su hermanita-Dijo el menor con una sonrisa  
>La chica en ese momento pudo sentir como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo estaba perdida si salía a pocos metros la encontrarían y si se quedaba estaba igual así que se arriesgaría. La chica de inmediato salio del lugar logrando los despistar un poco, cuando entro a uno de los barrios cercanos supo que tal vez tendría una posibilidad<br>-Rocio no es así-decía un hombre con una sonrisa  
>-¿Quien eres y que quieres?-dijo Rocio<br>-Quien soy aun no importa, que quiero Rocio no mas bien, no quieres tu salvar tu vida, librarte de ellos, y que no te puedan encontrar mas-dijo el hombre a lo que la chica se sorprendió  
>-Como sabes eso-dijo la chica<br>-Se mucho sobre ti Rocio, pero dime no te gustaría-dijo el General  
>-Que tengo que hacer- pregunto la chica sin fiarse<br>-Valla, Rocio tienes que llevar a la representación mundial a Commander a ser el equipo ganador sea como sea-Dijo el General  
>-commander-Dijo la chica sorprendida<br>-Si el equipo representante del mundo, tienes que llevarlos a ser los mejores, los vencedores del FFI-dijo General  
>-Como podría hacer yo eso -Rocio sonriendo<br>-Acepta formar parte del equipo, y te librare de todo que pueda involucrarte con tu hermano lograras estar a salvo no te encontraran, podrás ver a tu familia con libertad, estarás muy bien, y seras muy fuerte tendrás poder, solo aceptando unirte a mi y ser la capitana de commander-Dijo el General  
>En ese momento se podían oír voces que gritaban que la encontraron pisadas y era mas que obvio que venia mas gente Rocio sabia que no había mucho que pensar y era una oportunidad única, aunque tenía muchas preguntas, no había otra opción no una mejor en ese momento.<br>-Yo acepto, unirme a usted-Dijo Rocio  
>-General Volton Commander, para ti y el equipo el General-Dijo el hombre<br>-Entonces yo acepto General-Dijo la chica, en ese momento el hombre sonrió y hizo una seña que de inmediato frente a ellos estaba a un coche , sin dudarlo subieron, antes de que acercaran mas las pandilla, desapareciendo sin dejar rastro del lugar

* * *

><p>...Volviendo a Japón...<p>

El partido acaba entrar al segundo tiempo y ya esta al rojo vivo es como si todos los jugadores intentaran demostrar que merecen un puesto en la selección nacional-hablo el narrador del partido

-Regate espejimos- Kurimatsu, se dividia en dos llevando el balón confundiendo a Fubuki y logrando le pasar al terminar volviendo a ser uno.-Kidou Toma-pasando a Kidou.

-Goenji tuya -Kidou pasando de inmediato el balón que recibió muy bien Goenji quien de inmediato tiro pero kabeyaba se puso en su camino con su técnica el Muro despejando el Balón por el que de inmediato fue Sakuma mientras avanzaba pasando de Kurimatsu, pero de inmediato se interpuso Kogure haciendo su Campo torbellino y quitando le el balón y pasando le a Toramaru que estaba marcado pero logro mantener lo, pasando le a Kazemaru que de inmediato fue a su marca Tsunami pero lo logro superar y tirar a la portería, pero Endou consiguió atraparlo.

-Buen tiro Kazemaru- dijo con el balón en brazos Endou

-La próxima vez veras como marco-Dijo con una sonrisa Kazemaru

-se la pasan bien -dijo Fuyuka a su padre que miraban el partido

Jude se lanza al ataque- dijo el narrador mientras el chico avanzaba

-Vamos Goenji adelante-dijo Kidou esta vez a lo que el chico obedeció

-Hijikata, Kabeyama marcar a Axel de prisa-dijo Endou cosa que de inmediato hicieron ambos chicos pero Kidou paso a Toramaru

-Cielos Goenji era solo una distracción-dijo el narrador,- Toramaru a conseguido usar el cuerpo con mucha inteligencia para pasar el balón-Mientras toramaru logro pasar a Midorikawa que de inmediato hizo su técnica Astro Remate logrando pasar a Tobitaka y anotar el 2-2

-El equipo de Jude vuelve a empatar -dijo el narrador

-Rayos me han ganado-dijo Endou

Mientras se podía mirara un molesto Tobitaka.

-Se han venido arriba, al ataque sin descanso -dijo el narrador, mientras Kidou avanzaba en su camino se interpuso Matsuno pero Kidou realiza Espejimo de balón pasando le fácilmente para luego darle un pase a Shadow que hizo su tornado oscuro que iba directo a la portería.

-Esta vez no-Dijo Tobitaka haciendo que el tiro perdiera su potencia y Endou lo tomara sin ningún problema y dejando sorprendido a muchos.

-Le ha quitado la potencia a ese Tiro-dijo sorprendido Endou con el balón en manos

-Apenas faltan minutos para el final, terminara en empate o alguno lograra marcar- hablaba el narrador

-Equipo debemos de luchar hasta el final saquemos nuestras fuerza, que no se diga que no damos todo en el campo-dijo Endou antes de lanzar el balón, esta vez fue el turno de Tsunami que realizó el Remate Tsunami que fue despejado por Kazemaru, Kurimatsu y Kogure pero Sakuma le gano a Kidou pasando le a Hiroto que avanzo con el balón y le paso a Fubuki que de inmediato realizó aullido de lobo, que no logro ser detenido por las Manos infinitas G4 de Tachimukai así anotando el 3-2

-Gol, el equipo de Mark Evans ha anotado el gol que les da la victoria-habla el narrador , segundos después suena el silba tazo anunciando el final del partido

-Ya hemos visto lo que teníamos que ver -dijo el entrenador HIbiki acercándose a kIDOU Y Endou que miraban a sus compañeros que estaban agotados-bien ahora ha llegado el momento que tendremos que elegir

-Su modo de jugar ha conseguido entretenerme mucho -dijo un moreno que miraba el partido

Ya todos estaban formados para saber quienes eran los escogidos para representar a la selección de Japón

-Muy bien a ver quienes serán mis compañeros de equipo-dijo el hermano gemelo de anteojos

-Bueno pues solo los mas fuerte sobreviven es lo mismo que en la ley de la selva-dijo Midorikawa

-Pero es que nadie ha dicho que ustedes han sobrevivido-dijo Kogure poniendo tenso a ambos

-El padre de Fuyuppe-dijo sorprendido Endou

-antes de decir quienes conformaran la selección quiero presentar les al seleccionador nacional -dijo el entrenador Hibiki dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Me llamo Kudou Michiya y entrenare a la selección Japonesa me alegro de conocerlos -dijo el hombre serio

-Señor Hibiki porque no entrena a la selección usted-pregunto Endou

-Porque el señor Michiya lograra obtener mejor rendimiento de la selección de lo que lo haría yo-hablo Hibiki

-Muy bien voy a dar el nombre de los elegidos-dijo el futuro entrenador- Kidou Yuuto

-si -exclamo el chico

-Goenji Shuuya-entrenado Kudou

-si-goenji

-Kiyama Hiroto, Shirou Fubuki -Entrenado Kudou

-Si-dijeron ambos

-Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kogure Yuuya , Tsunami Josuke -entrenado Kudou

-si -contestaron los tres

-Hijikata Raiden, Tachimukai Yuuki, Midorikawa Ryuuji-dijo el entrenador

-si-Contestaron los tres en midorikawa se podía alivio en su rostro

-Fudou Akio-entrenador kudou

-Hmp -es todo lo que se escucho de parte del chico

-Toramaru Utsunomiya, Tobitaka Seiya-dijo el entrenador Kudou sorprendiendo a Tobitaka

-Si-contesto Toramaru, cosa que después repitió Tobitaka

-Kabeyama Heigorou-dijo el entrenador Kudou

-Presente-contesto Kabeyama

-Muchas felicidades amigo Kabeyama- dijo Kurimatsu felicitando a su amigo

-Me han elegido-dijo llorando Kabeyama

-Ahora llevaras contigo las esperanzas de los del primero de Raimond-dijo Kuimatsu a su amigo

-Kurimatsu Teppei -se escucho decir al entrenador Kudou

-Que yo también voy-dijo sorprendido Kurimatsu

-Y finalmente- dijo el entrenador Kudou- Endou Mamoru-

-Si-dijo Endou

-eso es todo, ahí están los 16 -dijo Kudou

* * *

><p>-Ando nos dirigimos -pregunto un chica castaña saliendo del aeropuerto y mirando el auto a donde se dirigía su mayor<p>

-No te preocupes vamos a reunirnos con una parte del equipo -dijo el hombre

Ambos subieron al auto el camino al lugar el que se dirigían no fue muy largo, ni tardado pronto llegaron a una mansión y el auto se detuvo , la castaña miraba el lugar confusa el hombre bajo del auto y le dio una seña que ella también, al bajar de inmediato entro al lugar mientras era seguido por ella, al entrar miro a tres chicos de pie en la mitad de las escaleras.

-General-dijo una chica de cabellos Rojizos

-Veo que están en su nuevo hogar ya chicos-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, la pelirroja miro a la chica al lado del General y sonrió

-Mucho gusto soy Brittany Thiers, Capitana -dijo la chica con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la de cabellos cafés

-Ella es parte del equipo?-pregunto Rocio al General

-Así es, no te sorprendas que lo sepa, ella es la encargada de muchas cosas en mi ausencia -dijo el hombre a Rocio -Muy bien Brittany has recibido a tus compañeros de equipo y has entregado lo que te pedí

-Así es General-dijo mirando al hombre

-Y has hecho lo que te Ordene-dijo el hombre a lo que ella asintió -muy bien Rocio ellos son parte de equipo Luka Kozlov-a lo que el chico la miro fijamente - Y Eliot Woltiwa-Al escuchar el nombre del chico volteo a verlo de inmediato y ambos intentaron disimular su sorpresa

Brittany bajo hasta donde estaba ellos y al llegar frente al General se detuvo y entrego dos sobre al hombre.

-Y este Rocio, es el quinto miembro de commander -entregando le uno de los sobre- tu y Brittany deberán de ir por el convencerlo a como de lugar

-Esta bien-dijo Rocio recibiendo el sobre y mirando a la pelirroja

-Brittany lleva la a su habitación, saldrán esta tarde-dijo el hombre con seriedad- Luka y Eliot vengan acá -los chico obedecieron

-Este es el sexto miembro de Commander, a como sea debe aceptar - entregando le el sobre a Luka -salen esta tarde también prepárense

* * *

><p><strong>Hooola y bueno eso ha sido todo por ahora prometos actualizar pronto ya enserio!...ahora si..esperamos les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado hasta pronto. <strong>


End file.
